


Happily Ever After

by LetsGoStealAFanfic



Series: Descendants in Love [1]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Everyone is a bi disaster, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Getting Together, I love Descendants 3, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, The Art of Wooing Pirates, they all love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 22:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20124925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetsGoStealAFanfic/pseuds/LetsGoStealAFanfic
Summary: A getting together fic of our favorite pirates, villains, and king and queen.





	Happily Ever After

**Author's Note:**

> Descendants three was amazing, I loved it so much. Enjoy!

Two days after Ben and Mal’s engagement party Jay barged into the group's room, flinging himself down on the nearest flat surface and groaned.

“What is it Jay,” Mal asked from where she was braiding Evie’s hair. Carlos and Ben were curled up on the couch, each doing their own homework.

“I messed up,” Jay groaned into the bed.

“How?” Ben asked.

“I fell in love with Gil.”

There was a moment of silence in the room before Mal spoke up.

“I’ve had a crush on Uma forever.”

“Harry was my first gay crush,” Carlos threw into the conversation, before standing up and walking over to Jay.

“Yeah, but I’m like fully in love with him. And I know he’s with Uma and Harry but I still love him.”

“Well, I guess we’ll just have to woo them.” Ben closed his book and stood up. “All in favor of wooing the pirates raise your hand.”

Everyone in the room raised their hands and looked at Jay expectantly.

“You really think we can add three more into this relationship without being caught out by everyone?”

“I mean,” Mal gave him a look. “Ben and I are the king and queen of Auradon, we just freed all the villains, I think all of us being together would be the most normal thing we’ve done in the last few years.”

“Mal has a point,” Evie said. “We are already all basically attached at the hip. I bet there’s only a few people who would be surprised.”

“And what about Hades? And Beast and Belle,” Carlos was wringing his hands together suddenly nervous. “I mean, won't they be upset?”

“My dad wouldn’t be mad. Probably jealous of how many people I have who love me. But he wouldn’t be mad.”

“And I don’t think there’s anything I could do at this point that would actually surprise my parents.”

“Alright,” Mal finished the braid and stood up to face everyone. “So how are we going to woo them? One at a time? The whole group at once?”

“Mal, you and Ben should woo Uma. she has a soft spot for both of you. Jay, you’re the best person to woo Gil. Carlos and I are on Harry duty.” Evie had clearly been thinking about this for a while.

“How do you already have a plan?”

“Why do you think I was so determined for us all to get along when we were dealing with Audrey? I’ve probably wanted this since they kidnapped Ben!” Evie grinned at Ben who smiled back easily. 

“Alright, try to take it slow though, we don’t want them to get scared off.”

“C’mon Mal,” Jay grinned at them, mood much brighter now that he knew they were all on the same page. “They’re VKs, I don’t think they scare easily. Carlos, let’s go find the boys and see if they want to play tourney with us!”

Jay grabbed Carlos’ hand and the two of them ran out of the room, heading straight towards the dorm where Harry and Gil lived. When they got to the room they both took a second to calm down and get their breathing under control before they knocked on the door.

“Hello? Oh! Hey!” Gil opened the door and immediately grinned when he saw them. “What’s up?”

“We wanted to know if you and Harry wanted to do a quick 2v2 game of Tourney?” Jay asked, grinning back at Gil. 

“I still say it’s a wee man’s sport, but I suppose the two of you could make it interesting.” Harry appeared behind Gil.

“Great!” Carlos gestured for them to follow. “There’s a ton of spare equipment in the gym, so we should be able to find you guys some stuff.”

The four of them walked to the gym where they all got suited up and ready to play. Dizzy and Celia were sitting by the tourney field, sharing a basket full of food.

“Hey, Diz! Celia!” Jay greeted them and was immediately struck by an idea. “Do you two want to man the cannons while we play? You just point and shoot at the people in the kill zone.”

“Absolutely we do!” Celia jumped up, pulling Dizzy to her feet. They both seemed excited to be able to join in their fun. 

“Alright, thanks! Gil, you’re on a team with me.” Jay threw his arm around Gil’s shoulders and pulled him to one side of the tourney field. He could see Carlos and Harry walking to the other side. Jay gave Gil a quick rundown of the rules and how to play, hoping Carlos was doing the same on the other side.

“Alright!” Carlos called after a minute. “We’re ready whenever you are!”

“Alright! Game on!” Jay shouted back.

VK VK VK VK VK VK VK

Mal and Ben were wandering around campus, hoping to find Uma and get to work on wooing her. Mal had stopped in the kitchen to grab some muffins she and Evie had made earlier that morning, hoping a sweet present would show Uma she cared. 

While she and Uma hadn’t always been friends, Mal had always carried a small crush on the other girl. Back before Evie and Ben, Mal hadn’t really known how to deal with crushes, so she had pushed and picked on Uma until the two of them hated each other. Mal figured if they hated each other she wouldn't have to worry about the crush.

Of course, Mal was wrong and she now realized that. From the moment the two of them had started working together to defeat Audrey, she felt the crush burst from a simple little spark into a roaring bonfire of affection. But until she had known her other partners also like the pirates, Mal had been content to ignore her feelings. But now Mal was ready to make her feelings know and gain the love of three more people.

“Where do you think she would hang out?” Ben snapped Mal out of her musings.

“I think she’d be down by the enchanted lake. She’s always loved the water but never could swim on the isle. Since coming here I know she spends like eighty percent of her time by the lake.”

“Alright, I think you should take the lead here. You’ve known her longer than I have.”

“Yeah, but we hated each other for most of that time.”

“Well, I still think that time hating each other is time knowing each other.”

Mal rolled her eyes at her fiance before grinning. 

“Alright fine,” She conceded. “Let’s go find her, maybe we can convince her to come watch the boys play Tourney.” 

Mal and Ben walked hand in hand into the woods, following the now-familiar path down to the enchanted lake. Just like Mal had predicted, Uma was sitting on the rocks with her feet in the water and a content smile across her face.

“Want some company?” Mal called. Uma opened her eyes and directed her smile at them.

“Only if you’re not going to be annoying!” She called back, moving over a little to make room for them. Mal sat down next to her while Ben took her other side. 

“We brought you some muffins,” Mal said, offering Uma the bag of muffins.

“What, were you looking for me?”

“Yeah, the boys are all going to play two v two Tourney, we figured you wouldn’t want to miss it,” Ben said, leaning back and relaxing. 

“Oh, I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Uma stood up and stretched before grabbing her shoes and slipping them on. The three of them walked back towards the school, talking about the boys and who they thought would win. All of them feeling a new kind of relaxed, like a missing puzzle piece had just snapped into place.

VK VK VK VK VK VK VK

Evie had decided to go and watch the boys play Tourney, letting Mal and Ben have their time with Uma. The game so far had been amazing, the four of them all being exceptionally talented and athletic. However, there was just one problem. The teams were almost too evenly matched, Carlos and Jay knew each other's moves and Harry and Gil just knew each other too well. The real fun came when they were in the kill zone because Celia and Dizzy showed no mercy and had killer aim. 

They were dead even at three points each twenty minutes in when they all heard cheering. While they had been playing the stands had filled up with Auradon and Villain kids alike, all of them cheering for their favorite players. Evie was front and center, a huge smile on her face as she cheered for all of them in turn. As soon as they realized they had an audience the competition ramped up. 

After another twenty minutes, each team had scored two more points each when Dizzy got in a lucky shot on Carlos. Carlos felt the disk impact on the back of his head right before he fell down. His head felt like it had been split, even with the helmet on.

“Carlos!” Jay was immediately by his side, with Harry and Gil right behind him.

“You ok man?” Gil asked, kneeling down on his other side.

“Ow,” Carlos kept his eyes shut, but managed a small smile. “Just a headache, but I think I’m done for today.”

“Alright mate, c’mon up and at em!” Harry moved past Jay and gently pulled at Carlos’ hand until he started to move. When he was sitting out though they all realized he wouldn’t be able to walk on his own, not with the way he was swaying.

“Oh, Carlos! I’m so sorry I thought for sure I would miss!” Dizzy came running up on the verge of tears.

“It’s ok Diz, it happens. No worries.” Carlos managed to open his eyes and give her a smile before he had to close his eyes again to avoid puking. Harry and Jay helped him stand up, each of them wrapping one of his arms around their shoulders. Together the four of them walked back towards the dorms, Uma, Mal, Evie, and Ben all coming up behind them. They had all arrived at the game just in time to see Carlos go down. Mal and Uma worked together to clear the way back to the royal rooms in the dorm.

“Carlos, I need you to keep talking to me ok?” Ben was walking backward in front of them to try and get a look at how Carlos was doing.

“I can do that, did you guys know that these helmets do nothing against a direct hit to the back of the skull. Ben, I think you need to upgrade our equipment.”

“I’ll get right on that,” Ben looked around before realizing they were at the stairs. “Can you make it up the stairs ‘Los?”

“Nope, there’s no way,” Carlos said, leaning his head against Harry without even thinking about it.

“Alright,” Harry simply scooped Carlos up into his arms and started moving up the stairs. Jay stared at them for a second before hurrying to keep up. Harry didn’t hesitate even once all the way to the royal suite, only stopping when he needed someone to open the door.

“My knight in shining armor,” Carlos muttered, giving him a weak grin.

“Your pirate in leather is more accurate,” Harry returned the grin and set him down on the bed. Evie and Ben had disappeared to get the campus doctor leaving Mal, Uma, Gil, Harry, Jay, and Carlos in the room.

“That was a nasty hit Carlos,” Uma said, sitting down on the couch.

“You don’t have to tell me, I’m the one who got hit.”

Jay was working to pull off the helmet and other equipment to get a look at the damage. Once he got the helmet off Gil was behind Carlos, poking at his head.

“OW!” Carlos yelled when Gil finally made contact with the spot that had been hit.

“No blood, just a really nasty bump,” Gil said, petting his hair in apology.

“Good, that’s really good!” Jay got the rest of the equipment off and sat down next to them.

“Gil, we’ve talked about this,” Harry said softly, causing Gil to pull away sharply. Carlos whined at the loss of contact, reaching out blindly to find Gil’s hand.

“Talked about what?” Mal asked, dropping herself down next to Uma.

“Don’t worry about it princess,” Uma said giving her boys a look.

“They just don’t want me to freak you out cause I like Carlos,” Gil said, wearing a kicked puppy look. There was a moment of silence while everyone absorbed that and Uma and Harry looked ready to run.

“Good cause I like you too,” Carlos said, still trying to find his hand.

“Hey I liked him first,” Jay said, poking Carlos in the side.

“Technically Carlos, you like Harry first.” Mal pointed out right before Evie and Ben came in with the doctor. The doctor didn’t give anyone else a second glance, just sitting down where Jay had been sitting and starting his examination.

“You young man are very lucky,” The doctor finally said. “You have a minor concussion. This could have been much worse.”

“Is there anything we can do for him?” Uma asked, surprising everyone.

“Make sure he doesn’t engage in any strenuous activity, he is excused from classes for two weeks, and try to keep the room as dark as you can manage.” The doctor was clearly far too used to patching up this group of kids as he just nodded before leaving the room.

“Rude much,” Harry muttered, taking Gil’s place of petting Carlos’ hair.

“Not so much rude as probably tired of us getting injured.” Evie sat down between Mal and Uma.

“Yeah, he has to come to patch us up at least three times a month.” Jay sat back down next to Gil, taking a deep breath before taking his hand.

“Yeah, the staff has you all marked as a danger to yourselves.” Ben grinned at everyone and sat down next to Harry.

“That’s just cause they don’t know how to have fun,” Jay replied with a matching grin.

“Ok, hold up everyone. What is going on here?” Uma gestured at everyone with a confused look. “How long has all of this been a thing?” 

“Which part?” Carlos asked.

“All of you? Liking each other and I guess us?”

“We four,” Mal gestured at the core four. “Have been together since the isle, like a year before we came here.”

“Us five,” Ben cut in, “Have been together for about a year ourselves.”

“I’ve had a crush on all three of you since I was twelve,” Evie said.

“I was five when I had a crush on Uma,” Mal admitted. “Harry and Gil came later.”

“I’ve like Harry since I was seven,” Carlos said, reaching up and patting his knee.

“I’ve like Harry and Gil since we were thirteen, and I really started to really like Gil when you all broke through the barrier.”

“When you all kidnapped me, for the good of the other VKs,” Ben said, reaching out to rest his hand on Harry’s knee.

“Wow,” Uma leaned back and looked at them all. “Well if we’re confessing here, Mal I’ve had a crush on you for the same amount of time. I’ve like Evie from the first day of school together. And boys, I’ve liked you since you all came to rescue Benny here.”

“I uh,” Gil was flushed red. “I’ve always liked you all. You weren’t super mean to me, and you all seemed really cool.”

“I have to admit, it took me a bit longer, I didn’t think you all were up for our kind of villain until we worked together to stop Audrey,” Harry admitted.

“Does Auradon know?” Uma asked. “That you five are a thing.”

“Not yet, but now that Mal and I are king and queen we plan to tell them. And give all of you places in our court. That is if you three are willing and wanting to join us.” Ben looked suddenly far more nervous than the King of Auradon should look.

“Are you daft? We would have to be insane to say no to you.” Harry let his hand rest on top of Ben’s, smiling when Ben flipped his hand over and laced their fingers together. Evie carefully reached out and wrapped an arm around Uma’s shoulders. She tensed for a second before relaxing into Evie’s side. Carlos was grinning on the bed as Harry kept petting his head and Gil had taken his hand.

“How exactly are we going to announce this,” Mal asked as she reached over Evie to hold Uma’s hand.

“I don’t think we should, not exactly,” Ben said, an air of mischief surrounding him. “I think we should just stop being subtle and wait and see how long it takes everyone to catch on.”

“I knew you had a little villain in you,” Uma said with a grin. “This is going to be awesome.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are my life source! Let me know if you liked this!


End file.
